


Rage & Fury

by Moonlight (DreamingMoonlight)



Series: LJ Fic Meme Collection [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Author posting back catalogue to AO3, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/pseuds/Moonlight
Summary: It isn't always rage and fury when he goes to see her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a lj fic meme, for [wintersjuly](http://wintersjuly.livejournal.com/). Probably not quite what she was thinking, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone.

It isn't always rage and fury when he goes to see her. Sometimes there are other ways to torment himself--and Dom knows he's doing this to himself, of course he is, because she's _gone_ , she'll never be _not gone_ , but he can't stop it, can't lose this last small piece of her.

Sometimes he descends down into his own mind to that half-memory, half-dream place and she's there, waiting for him in their kitchen, the smell of something baking in the air. She's wearing a pale-colored dress with a ruffled apron tied neatly over it, deliberately reminiscent of the perfect housewife. She's at the counter, a bowl of cake batter in her hands that she's lovingly stirring.

She's set the perfect scene.

Dom aches for the real Mal, the perfect, flawed, brilliant, amazing, real Mal and not this shade of her. Not this wisp of a memory of her that's only here to remind him, every moment, every single moment, that she's gone.

"I'm making cupcakes," she says with a smile. Her perfect smile that says she'll never be real again, that something like this perfection used to be, but not anymore. "They'll be ready to put in the oven soon--do you want to lick the spoon after I'm done pouring?"

Dom looks at her, clear-eyed only through experience, heart still too tight in his chest, and he plays along. "Sure. You know your cupcakes are my favorite." He swallows everything back down again when it threatens to all bubble up. "Nobody makes them better."

"You flatter me," she says with a smile and holds out the spoon.

He takes it carefully, just holding it. "You're not done yet, you still need this."

Mal picks another one up from the counter, it doesn't matter if it was there before or not. Her smile is radiant. "I have a backup. And you deserved a special reward for always being so good to me."

Dom holds still as her hand softly brushes his cheek, her eyes gentle and loving at him, before she turns back to the oven, humming a half-familiar tune.

He stays as long as the dream lasts.


End file.
